


It's Finally Ready

by The_Creacher



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Earth, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Children of Earth Compliant, Could Be Canon, Cute, F/M, Love, Marriage, Married Character, Married Couple, Old Age, Older Characters, Pete's World, Romance, Tearjerker, The Old House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/The_Creacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rose!" the excited old man yelled,"It's finally ready! Alonsy!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Finally Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [John Alonso Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=John+Alonso+Smith), [Rose Tyler-Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rose+Tyler-Smith), [Russel T. Davies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Russel+T.+Davies), [David](https://archiveofourown.org/users/David/gifts), [Billy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Billy), [Alba Skuld Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alba+Skuld+Smith).



"Rose!" the old, though energetic, man called into the small cottage he and his wife owned in Norway,"Rose dear, I think it's finally finished! Pack your bags! No, we don't need to pack! We can be gone and back in a jiffy! Rose-"

"Yes John, I heard you the first time, know would you please close your wrinkled old mouth for once and help me get our luggage, Which we are bringing, outside?", an elderly and cranky woman with blue hair, enormous jewelry, and a walker had appeared at the door.

"Oh yes dear", the old man said apologetically,"so sorry..." 

The old woman let her lined face soften and she looked harder at her husband with her wizened eyes and with uncertainty she said,"Now John, are you certain that you saw what you think you saw? We have been through this same scenario a few too many times and what of your eyes? The both of them have cataracts...I mean...John, I am the only one of us who can drive seeing as you're legally blind-"

The old man called John cut her off by saying seriously,"Rose, we have to go, every minute we wait the less we get to see!" his hardened expression left his face for a gleeful one,"So come on Rose...Alon-sy!" He tried to pull her behind him but the elderly woman would not budge.

"Mr. Smith...will you never change?" She said smiling at him as if he were a child instead of a father of two and grandfather of five.

"Never ever, Mrs. Smith." The old man promised.

She kissed him on the cheek and all the years seemed to fly away, though to anyone watching they appeared no older or younger than before, to each other they looked just as they had the day they had first kissed on that very beach that their house looked over,"Alon-sy." the old woman said as the couple held hands and made their way towards a strange looking blue box and with a loud, rasping sound and a blink of an eye all three had vanished leaving behind an old, metal walker.

**Author's Note:**

> *sniff* *sniff* Are these two not just the cutest?!?!


End file.
